


Future's Eyes

by Anonymous



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Future Vision, Gen, M/M, What-if Scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rouge nation is invading Miden. Miden and Aftokrator have joined forces in order to repel this new threat- not that it matters much to Tachikawa Kei who finally gets to fight a black trigger user like he's always wanted. He dies. And then undies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For a nonny at FFA. Hope you enjoy, the ending sucks, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Thanks for always being willing to talk WT with me.

Now this was a large-scale invasion. Completely different from the time Aftokrator invaded them a year ago, and twice as bad. Tachikawa grinned atop of a building roof as he looked up at the sky. It was cluttered with Illegars, hundreds of them swarming towards the BORDER headquarters where frightened civilians huddled for safety. On the ground, Rabbits rampaged. Aftokrator soldiers were going up against a rouge nation that had decided to invade, with Miden as the battling ground. Of course, with Jin’s Side Effect, this supposedly surprise invasion was well on its way to being countered.

He had slept through most of the meetings between Border and Aftokrator. Jin and Jun proved to be remarkably good at flattering people into doing what they wanted, and there were plenty of others to take care of the details so he didn’t need too. Which was good, because he would’ve preferred Amou’s tactic of making everything, be it enemies or allies, disappear. 

Tachikawa watched Arashiyama Squad go hurtling past, Jun’s face creased in concentration. They were no longer the squad of the public, with smiling faces no matter the situation- no, they were swathed in dark trickles as trion leaked from multiple wounds. These were the faces of hardened warriors. 

Amou was laughing somewhere. His laugh was a quiet, deadly little thing that appeared between huge chunks of the city vanishing in flashes. B-Rank teams were moving in small groups, streaming through the outer parts of the city and recovering civilians that hadn’t been able to evacuate in time. Azuma was busy heading that group-

A snipers shot passed by his cheek and expended harmlessly against black. Isami Tōma’s voice broke into his earpiece, “Whatchya doing spacing out? Mind helping us out some here?”

Despite the levity, his voice was strained. That was probably because of the number of Trion Soldiers converging on his position. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Arafune jumping from a building as it exploded, a child clutched in his arms. A streak of white disappeared as someone bailed out.

“Sorry, but I think I have something else to settle.” He hummed softly to himself as he drew his blade.

The black figure across from him made of ribbons and far too many eyes chuckled darkly. “You wish to fight against a Black Trigger User?”

Jin’s warning echoed in the back of his mind. Telling him he couldn’t- wouldn’t- win the upcoming battle. But, on the other hand, he had to at least wear down the guy enough that Amou would steamroll him flat and maybe put an end to this invasion. Nah, it just was that – “I can’t pass up on a good fight!”

He never understood the fuss about black triggers. Powerful, sure. But in the end, it just created a rift between him and Jin that Tachikawa wasn’t allowed to break. He wanted to fight the black triggers over and over again, even as Jin was placed on some kind of pedestal away from him. Somewhere he couldn’t quell his urge to touch Jin with a punch instead. Once Jin gave up the black trigger, then- then- everything became so much more fun. More enjoyable. Better because they could fight like they used too.

Tachikawa snorted mentally- it was rude to ignore one’s opponent. “Come Black Trigger, come!”

He launched himself into battle, a wild grin on his face.

\---------

The sky was pink. Or was that his blood? Nah, it was his blood. He could hear reports coming in, streaming from the corners of the city. It faded in and out with his consciousness. The Black Trigger user was approaching, smiling cruelly. 

Bail Out wasn’t working. He could remember faintly someone saying that the rouge nation found a way of blocking it, and Kinuta was working on a way to bring it online again. He was missing a flesh and blood arm. He was missing a pretty good chunk of his chest as well. Izumi, Yuiga, and Kunichika were screaming at him to run away. Tachikawa spat blood out, shifting his fingers slightly. 

A heel crunched on the broken gravel and Tachikawa used that moment to stab upwards with the last bit of strength. The Black Trigger user screamed, promising him he had hit exactly where he wanted. 

“DIE!” The shout was probably spoken by both of them, but only one of them was so grievously injured as to not be able to follow up on the sentiment. Tachikawa crumpled to the ground as a black ribbon pierced through his throat. 

This was it. He was going to die-

“Honestly Tachikawa, I thought I told you not to fight that guy. I could’ve handled it.” 

Jin. Tachikawa’s voice was bubbles of blood pouring through his throat as a Aftokrator woman (Moira?) used her portal to drop him onto a bed. Useful that trigger was. Trembling fingers found his remaining wrist as doctors rushed to his side.

He didn’t need them to know he was going to die. It was there, a blank blackness that was comforting and overwhelming. At the very least he had managed to score a good hit. “You changed the future you know. We weren’t going to beat him, but it’s going to happen now. You’re gonna beat him.”

Him? Tachikawa couldn’t think sentences anymore, but he didn’t like the sound of that. There was something creeping across his flesh like a second skin. Trion, the likes of which he had never felt before was flowing through him, becoming a thick, heavy layer. His ability to think was beginning to come back now. 

And for a brief moment, all he could see was Jin turning to dust and blowing away, like a photograph printed at the back of his brain. Tachikawa jerked, trying to push Jin away, brain finally realizing what was going on. Jin wasn’t half as fast at it as others. 

But it was too late, and he was too weak. Jin had caught an arm made of trion, pressing a gentle, chaste kiss against the still flesh cheek as his body grayed, began to crumble and turn to dust. “We couldn’t make it work. But I still-“

Tachikawa could understand what Jin was saying- even if Tachikawa had survived, he could see the thousands of futures that Jin could see. Somewhere, sometime, one of them would die. Sometimes him, sometimes Jin. Interexchanging, intertwining. Always because of each other. Somewhere, he could spy the briefest glimpse of a future where they lay in the same bed, heads buried in each others chests and laughing quietly, before it was gone, turned into dust.

There was no longer a Jin in the future.

Jin’s no longer mysterious smile was on his face as he slowly crumbled to dust. 

Tachikawa could see the pieces of dust fall before they fell, a double smash into his heart, his soul, and how fucking dare Jin do this to him?! 

The doctors were huddled on the far side of the wall, terrified, when Tachikawa realized he had put his fist through a gurney. Shaking (in anger, hate, fear, sorrow) Tachikawa turned to Moira. She stood there calmly unlike everyone else, though she seemed ready to defend herself in an instant. “Take me back.”

“Back?”

“Back. I’ve got a fight to finish.” Tachikawa grinned like he hadn’t seen the future he hadn’t even known he wanted vanish before his eyes. He could see other futures beginning to slot into their places, little flashes and pieces that made a picture that stretched centuries into the future. The world a green, peaceful place full of those from all sorts of worlds intermingling, and a desolate planet where only a few managed to eek out a living. This battle was one of the deciding factors. 

He went roaring back into battle. 

It was almost too easy. Being able to look into the future made the battles stunningly easy, and frustration clogged his throat. He just couldn’t recapture the joy of fighting, of being able to-

“Tachikawa, return to base. Leave mopping up to B and A rankers.” Tachikawa blinked at that, looking around. Oh, he had defeated the Black Trigger User that had nearly killed him. He had defeated the Black Trigger like it was nothing. Jin would’ve had fun while doing it. But he had just spaced out, using the future flashes to stomp the black trigger into the ground.

“I am A-“ No, wrong, wrong, wrong, he was S-Class now. Separated, and different. 

Amou came trotting up, eyes dead. On his way back to base then as well. “Hey, Amou-“

Amou glanced at him, bored. “Let’s fight.”

Something like interest sparked in his eyes. Amou began to straighten, almost imperceptibly. Tachikawa could see the strike- and was hit with it before he could move to react. Amou snorted dryly, interest beginning to wane already. Tachikawa charged, blade singing in his ears.

They leveled more of the city then the actual fight did, Tachikawa using the beat of the battle to forget just for a few moments longer that he could feel his body slowly decaying away. That everywhere he looked the future was missing an impossible, bright smirk. 

He laughed instead, a happy laugh that rang in empty streets, as two black triggers clashed and exploded. Hairen’s doves and fishes circled around them, batted out of the way without even a second thought. Amou raised his arm, teeth bared like the stray dog he was. Tachikawa smirked, weapon rising and pointing-

Shinoda grabbed him by the back of his jacket, pulling him back. Amou’s attack went through empty space, before he disappeared through a portal. “That’s enough.”

At his cold voice, reality reasserted itself. Tachikawa sighed, overbearing and whiny. He knew if he apologized sweetly, if he even mentioned Jin in any way, Shinoda would lessen the punishment. He didn’t want that. “But I wanna good fight!”

Yūma appeared on the edges of the battlefield, hands tucked into his pockets. “Yo, white-head!”

At Yūma’s call, Tachikawa reached up to tug at his hair. Yep, it had gone white. His hand fell to his side, as he stared at Yūma. He wondered what to say, for a few moments, wondered if- “Was there really no way to bring them back?”

His voice was quiet, and didn’t reach Yūma’s ears. But Yūma didn’t need to hear, to know what he was asking, begging to know. “I didn’t find a way, that’s why I came here.” A long pause that settled between the two like a choking scream, broken by-

Osamu.

Suddenly Tachikawa could see why Jin wanted the four-eyes on Border. There was a multitude of branching paths around him, hundreds of threads that could lead to thousands of different futures- and faintly in there he could see a glimpse of Jin.

That was enough to bring Tachikawa’s mind screeching to a halt, to try to inspect the threads of the future that lay before him a little more closely. He couldn’t find the thread, but even that glimpse was enough. Jin could be saved. Jin had to be saved. 

Yūma grabbed his elbow, red eyes bright and knowing. “Don’t torture yourself any further.” He let go before Tachikawa could react, and trotted to Osamu’s side. Chika slid through the rubble, a swath of trion circling around her head from the small scrapes she had sustained.

Osamu grinned as he gathered the two close, and Tachikawa turned away. 

He wanted a fight.

He needed a fight. 

Amou was out of the question but maybe- “Tachikawa, return to headquarters.” Shinoda’s voice was gentle, knowing, and it made Tachikawa want to challenge him to a fight. Shinoda was his master, so he’d have to accept, right?

“Tachikawa, go get some rest. Leave the clean up to others.”

His teammates were scrambling over the rubble, charging for him with worried eyes. Fight, fight, _fight_. It beat in his veins. Fight and fight, until his body gave out because there was a timer in the back of him mind telling him he didn’t have decades left. 

Figured that Jin wouldn’t be around when Tachikawa needed him. Shinoda grabbed his shoulder, “Tachikawa, please go back to the base. We can’t- we’re going to need you.” 

They needed Jin’s side effect in the upcoming negotiations. And lucky Tachikawa, he would be the one filling in for Jin. Izumi grabbed his arms, babbling nonsense as he patted the taller teen down. 

The world hadn’t stopped turning. The sky was unbearably blue and bright.

But- Tachikawa glanced to where Osamu, Chika and Yūma stood, taking a moment to breathe. He had seen it, that glimpse of Jin in the future. He’d do anything it took to get that glimpse into a solid future. 

_Anything._

Yūma turned to look him right in the eyes, cold and threatening. Interested. Yūma could probably give him a good fight, but he didn’t want that right now. He wanted the Neighbor on his side, so Four-Eyes would listen to him. He’s got a few decades left to find the future he wants the most mixed up among the unneeded threads. Yūma would help him, if he figured out the way to regain what was lost.

There was another little flash of Jin, smiling brightly as he walked on a street alone, somewhere far, far away. A little promise that he could find a way. Tachikawa turned away from the expectant Yūma, something like a smile on his face. He could do it- save Jin.

And if the miden world had to burn and become a desolate wasteland to do so, well, that wasn’t Tachikawa’s problem, now was it? 

-end-


End file.
